The International Programme on Chemical Safety (IPCS) continues to be managed by the World Health Organization (WHO as a cooperative venture of the United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP), the International Labour Organization (ILO) and WHO, utilizing a Central Unit (CU) within the WHO The Food and Agricultural Organization (FAO) works with IPCS on the Joint Expert Committee on Food Additives (JECFA) and the Joint Meeting of Pesticide Residues (JMPR). The goal of IPCS is to assist Members States to develop scientifically sound programmes to protect human health and the environment, in particular to: (1) carry out and disseminate scientific evaluations on the effects of chemicals on human health and the environment; (2) promote development, improvement, validation, and use of methods suitable for evaluation of hazards and risks from chemicals; (3) promote technical cooperation between Member States; (4) promote international cooperation regarding chemical emergencies and accidents; (5) support national programmes for prevention and treatment of chemical poisonings, and (6) promote training of manpower. Work carried out by a network of national and international institutions, non-governmental organizations and consultants will be reviewed and coordinated by the technical secretariat within the IPCS CU. Over the next 3 years, IPCS plans to: complete the evaluation for health and environmental effects of approximately 110 new chemicals and complete the updating of 4 previously published documents; prepare international chemical safety cards on about 750 chemicals and approximately 115 chemicals will be evaluated or re-evaluated by JECFA and JMPR. Two updates of the computerized register of chemicals under test and chemical reviews will be prepared. In methodology, monographs will be completed on chemicals and aged populations, assessment of risk from chemicals, use of biomarkers in risk assessment and immunotoxicity testing. Work will start on an expanded monograph on reproductive toxicity ecosystem risk assessment and alternates to animal tests. Results of collaborative studies on immunotoxicity, neurotoxicity, and plant assays will be published. Preparation of training modules from available sources in USA and Europe will continue.